Change Me
by dontbeIgnorant
Summary: AU. Rachel isn't who she was, until she meets Finn Hudson. Finchel
1. First Day

**A/N: **Hey. I hope you all had a great Christmas! So anyway, I kinda got this idea in a dream I had the other day, but I'm not too sure about it, so this is a trail run. If you guys like it/where its going then tell me and if you don't then I'll stop! Its A/U and Rachel is very OCC, there's dark themes with a hint of romance and friendship. **:)**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Rachel started McKinley with big dreams, to become a star. But when her parents were tragically killed at the start of her junior year, she dropped everything and disconnected from everyone. Now she's starting college and meets Finn Hudson who helps her on the road to recovery.

**Change Me.**

Finn Hudson sat on a deserted bench outside the campus, watching as the different clichés of people walked past. California State wasn't the college he planned on, but it was better than nothing. He smirked as they all gathered about the entrance, their squeals of glee heard from miles away, you could easily pick out the Freshman from the rest, the people still obsessed with popularity and order.

His backpack fell off the bench, crashing to the floor and he turned his head to see a tanned boy leaning over the back of the bench, his arms resting on the broken wood, staring at him, a grin spread across his face. "Sup!" The guy nodded his head before jumping over the back-rest, settling on the bench next to Finn, "I'm Puck, ambadassador of Lima, Ohio." He held out his hand and Finn took it, Puck's grip tightening and Finn winced, pulling back immediately and shaking his hand out, hoping the pain would quickly fade. "Yaknow, after people introduce themselves you kinda have to do it back!"

Finn raised his eyebrows, shaking his head as he picked up his backpack, placing it gently on the other side of him, "I'm Finn and I'm from Sacramento." He furrowed his brow before turning back to Puck, "Wait, you're from Ohio? What the heck are you doing here?" Puck stared at him, as if the answer was obvious, to which Finn just shook his head and stood up, walking towards an empty parking lot.

"Dude, hold up." Puck caught up with him quickly, his arms stretched out and his backpack falling from his shoulder, he continued to walk next to Finn, not wondering where they were head, "If you've ever been to Lima, you'd know why. Plus California is the place to be, especially around the summer, yaknow what I'm sayin'?" He waggled his eyebrows before stepping infront of Finn, stopping him in his tracks, "Look, you remind me of this kid I knew back home, he was my best friend and he's moved on to bigger and better things, so you're his replacement, got it? Cool." He grabbed the strap of Finn's bag and pulled him back towards the campus, pointing towards the hoards of girls, walking around in barely anything at all.

"Yeah, I know. Girls, big deal." He watched as Puck's mouth dropped open slightly, his hand pushing down firmly on Finn's chest.

"Are you gay?" He raised his eyebrow, his tone amused before Finn stepped back, shaking his head dramatically, "Good. 'Cuz I need a wingman and I'm not a big fan of all this feelings stuff. We cool?" He held out a hand again, his eyes signalling down for Finn to do something, shake or slap, something that showed Puck his approval.

"Yeah, I suppose." He brought his hand down hard against Puck's, the connecting noise shattering, they both stepped back as the noise echoed around, drawing the attention of several passing people. They both laughed quietly before Puck swung his arm around Finn's neck, catching him in a head-lock and dragging him along. "So, let's get started. I'll make sure we're in the same room, dorm whatever. We'll go out on Friday, there _will_ be some sort of party and we can get some...Shit." He stopped moving, causing Finn to jar and then stumble, his head aching as Puck let go, leaning forward as his eyes squinted, adjusting to give him better sight. Finn stood by him, confused watching as Puck's face distorted, forming a ball of confusion. "What..." He stood up, straightening himself out before placing a hand on Finn's shoulder, using his free hand to point to a large oak tree in the middle of the campus. "You see that girl over there, sitting under the tree?"

Finn followed his line of sight and his came across a small girl, hunched under a tree, her legs awkwardly stuffed under her body. Her brunette hair scattered across her face, covering up her features, Finn leaned in, intrigued before Puck pulled him back, slapping him across the back, "I can't believe she's here. Why the hell is she here!"

"Maybe she likes it here.." Finn shrugged his shoulders and slumped to the floor, using his backpack as a cushion. Puck joined him shortly after, his eyes still fixed on the girl, "Who is she anyway?" Finn tried to hid to interest in his voice.

"Her names Rachel. She went my high school.." Finn looked at him, wondering what was so special, Puck registered his expression and continued, "From what I remember, she always wanted to be a star or something stupid like that." He pursed his lips, watching as she packed her books back into her bag, before standing up. Puck inhaled sharply as her absorbed her outfit. "And.. She never used to dress like that."

He pointed towards her, Finn's head following and he jerked back when he caught sight of her. She stood up, smoothing out a short black skirt, cutting off mid-thigh, Finn's eyes trailed up and down her golden legs, wondering how far they actually went on for. His eyes slowly moved up, darting across her bare stomach, her skin glistening in the sun, his mouth dropped open. Her long hair cascade down her back, reaching further than her shirt. "That's, err... Interesting." He swallowed hard as she waltzed off into the building.

"She's changed." Puck shrugged it off and turned back to another hoard of girls, checking them out thoroughly before clicking his tongue, deciding on which one he wanted first. He didn't notice Finn still staring after Rachel, his mouth gone dry, his eyes wide.

"What happened to her?" His voice was hoarse, his throat ached as he spoke. Turning his head to Puck, he looked at Finn confused, "Rachel.."

His mouth formed a small 'o', "She got messed up." Finn's brow furrowed and Puck stretched his legs out infront of him, leaning back on his arms for support, "She was always so... happy and stuff, a geek though. Then she came back, Junior year, and everything was different. No more leg warms, sweaters with animals, annoying stars. She was, that." He pointed in the direction she left, hoping it wasn't explanation in itself. "Everyone was so confused, we thought maybe all the bullying had finally got to her," Finn whipped his head round sharply, glaring at Puck, "Chill. Anyway, remember that massive pile up on the highway out of New Jersey," Finn nodded his head, small snippets of the news flooding back to him, "Well, we found out from her creepy stalker that her parents were involved, they both died." Silence filled the space between them as Puck's words sunk in.

"Poor Rachel." He whispered the words, before turning back to Puck, "And that was it?"

"Yeah, we all left her alone, she'd had enough. But, slowly she began to.. disconnect from everyone, first her friends, then everyone else. She even stopped trying, it's like she gave up." Puck's shoulders sank, as Finn's heart heaved, he knew what it was like to lose a parent.

"Poor Rachel."

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think? I'm not too sure its gonna turn out the way I want so this is just a test run, so please let me know watcha think.

_PEACE_


	2. Rachel

**A/N: **So I thought about it and I actually like where my imagination wants to take this idea so I'm gonna roll with it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited, it really does mean a lot. So I forget to mention in the last chapter, I don't write disclaimers on each chapter, they annoy me, so you can find it in my profile! Enjoy. **:)**

**

* * *

**

**Change Me.**

Rachel sat back into her seat, tossing back her scruffy brunette hair, she sighed as the teacher droned on. Why did she even take Spanish? It's not like she's going to go anywhere they spoke it. She rested her head in her hand, lolling slightly before the whole class was disrupted. She looked up amused as a tall boy ran into the room, flustered with his bag barely hanging onto his shoulder.

"Ah, Mr...Hudson I presume." The teacher smiled at him, his expression giving away no signs of anger or annoyance. "You can sit, over there." He pointed to the spare seat next to Rachel and she turned, her mouth open slightly, her eyes narrowed. "We were just discussing what you hope to achieve this year." He smiled softly as the boy took his seat, stumbling slightly as he walked into the table. Giggles filled the room and Rachel grimaced, she hated the way girls flocked around those type of boys, the dumb jocks. She watched him from the corner of her eye, as he sat down, grabbing his books out of his bag and slamming then down, wincing as the noise echoed around the room.

"I'll just reiterate what I said for Mr Hudson, my name is Mr Schuester and this is your Spanish class.." Finn zoned out as soon as the teacher looked away from him, he skimmed through his books wondering why he even took Spanish before movement next to him caught his eye, he cocked his head, watching the petite girl next to him as she doodled across her books, humming quietly to herself. He recognised her instantly and shuffled his chair closer to hers, destroying the space she purposely made between them.

"Hey." He whispered, glad they were on the second row, at least his bellowing voice wouldn't draw that much attention. He watched curiously as she froze, dropping her pen and whipping her head round to stare at him. She narrowed her eyes, nodding her head to acknowledge him before she turned back, picking up her discarded pen. He leant over, his eyes darting all over her book, he smiled as he registered her drawings. There were stars, hearts and three people, he didn't understand what they stood for but he was impressed by the swift flicks of her dainty wrist and how a minute drawing was carved into the paper in a matter of seconds.

Rachel lifted her head, her lips parting as she turned her head slowly to look at the boy who was invading her space. She opened her mouth to talk before snapping it shut, only letting her tongue slip through to lick her dry lips. She slammed her arm down on the table, next to his, alerting him of her presence. His eyes snapped up to meet hers and he smiled, "I like your drawings." She raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips before quickly looking down, checking out her doodles then lifting her eyes to meet his. "My names Finn, by the way." He extended the arm furthest away from her, his giant hand ready to be shaken.

Instead, she leant forward, titling her head up, she let her lips rest near his ear and she whispered, "Estás molesto conmigo." She pulled back, the small trace of a smirk on her face and she regained her posture, letting her head drop back down, continuing to draw. Finn sat confused for a moment, muttering the words, trying to understand before he reached beside him, pulling open a dictionary.

**…**

Finn sighed contently as he filed out of the classroom, it was now lunch. He eagerly rushed into the cafeteria, his money safely trapped inside his huge hand. He saw Puck at the corner of the room, waving widely at Finn, he chuckled and jogged over to him. He noticed that they weren't the only inhabitants at the table. Two girls sat with them, one next to Puck, drooling over him, hanging onto his arm whilst the other sat opposite them, her expression bored. The dark haired girl, the one hanging off Puck, perked up as she saw Finn come closer, she smirked, biting her lip as she leaned closer to Puck, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Finn, my man. These lovely ladies are Santana and Quinn," He pointed to the dark haired girl, then the blonde, who lifted her head up to smile at Finn, shuffling down the bench to allow him to sit next to her. He muttered a thanks as he took his seat, noticing Puck's glare. He looked between the three, confused and Puck laughed, "A guy can't have fun?" Finn and the blonde, Quinn, both sneered at Puck's comment.

"Yaknow what, I gotta go." Quinn stood up, collecting her books before stepping away from the bench, "Later San, Puck," Finn noticed the dangerous tone she spoke when she said Puck's name, her upper lip raised slightly in a sort-of growl, "Goodbye Finn, nice to meet you." He tone quickly changed to a chirpy one and she shot him a sweet smile, before skipping off outside, into the bright California sun.

Finn opened his mouth to say something to Puck, but he noticed he was slightly busy with his new friend. "Ugh." He stared at him for a few seconds, clicking his fingers, trying to draw Puck's attention, but it failed. So instead he sighed, turning around in his seat to face the outside, pulling out a pop-tart to chew on.

He looked around the room, watching as everyone interacted with each-other, this was much different than his high school. Everyone waved at each-other, sharing innocent smiles as he remembered how people used to get treated, he smiled, laughing to himself at how quickly people grow up between high school and college. He rested his arm across his thigh, letting his head drop to lean on his hand he finished the last remnants of his blueberry pop-tart. In the corner of his eye he noticed the familiar brunette girl, sitting alone at a table. He turned his head to watch her discretely, glancing back at Puck to make sure he didn't notice. He watched as she lifted her arms, scraping her hair back into a ponytail, securing it with what looked like a elastic band. She shook her head, sweeping her bangs out of her eyes before leaning down towards the table, ferociously writing, or drawing. He raised an eyebrow, leaning in to get a better look.

Her nose scrunched at something she wrote and she pulled back, examining it from many different angles before leaning back in, scribbling at him. He let his eyes roam all over her, absorbing each feature as if they were works of art. He found himself smiling as she smiled, pleased with whatever she'd achieve. She balled up her fists and punched the air slightly, before looking around making sure no-one saw. Finn quickly, turned around, darting out of view, he glanced back to see her getting up, marching off into the sun.

"Cute." He murmured, unaware of the now present Puck. He pushed the girl, Santana, away from him before staring in the direction Finn was smirking. He caught a glance of the small girl leaving and he had to bite back a laugh.

"Berry? Seriously?" Finn looked at him, his eyes wide as Puck chuckled. Santana, looked at him, annoyance spread across her face and stood up, strutting off after the lack of attention.

"I was just looking.." Finn answered sheepishly, averting his gaze away from Puck's amused eyes.

"Sure you were." He smirked at Finn as he blushed bright red, this was going to get interesting.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a warning, there's going to be slight mentions of Fuinn and Pucktana in the next few chapters. But don't worry, there's gonna be some major Finchel and Quick after! Its just for the purpose of the story. So once again, please review, i'd like to know what you think!

_PEACE!_


	3. Authors Note

**Authors note.**

So basically, tonight was my parents evening. I don't know how the American education system works but I'm in my last year now so I've got all my exams in the next few months. So my teachers were all _'She's predicted a C which isn't her full potential blah blah_' This got my parents real pissed off, so now they're taking away my laptop and my phone until my exams are over in July. Which means I won't be able to write anymore for a few months which has really annoyed me because I had loads of ideas -_-

I'm sorry guys! I promise an extra long chapter when I return.

And I can't even watch Glee when it airs in the US... :(

Goodbye for now and thank you.

**x3**


End file.
